


I Need You to Marry Me

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake Marriage, I have no idea when it's going to be updated, I have no idea where this is going, Just...take it, M/M, MASSIVE PINING, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), What...is this, based on that one post, but everyone on tumblr is so fucking feral, klance, one of the rare fics in which I'm pantsing, or if it's going anywhere, real married, so here, they get married for student aid, they're both such idiots, this is not what I write, throws hands up in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Keith's student aid is being cut and without it he can't afford to stay in school. He's dumb enough to ask Lance to marry him and Lance is dumb enough to say yes.





	1. Chapter 1

“I need you to marry me.” Keith drops down into the chair across from Lance without preamble, a serious look on his face.

Lance lurches like he’s been punched, choking on his coffee. His face goes red as he coughs, nearly dumping the contents of his cup all over the table. His eyes water as he slaps his chest, his cup clattering back to the table.

“Excuse me?” he finally manages, cheek burning.

Keith is staring at him with stony determination and if it weren’t for the anxiety around his eyes and the firm set of his jaw Lance would think he was kidding. 

Keith cracks, putting his head in his hands and groans. He tugs at his hair before dropping his arms and staring at Lance flatly. He looks distressed.

“I just got back from the school. They’re not giving me any student aid for this coming semester outside of loans.” He shakes his head. “I can’t afford that. You know I can’t afford that.” He looks at Lance desperately. “Look, I have to be married, turn 24, or have a kid.” He ticks his options out on his fingers. “So if I want more student aid I have to get married. I am way too blatantly gay to convince Allura to be my beard and you’re my best friend,” he rattles desperately. “I can’t trust anyone else to help me.” His eyes are pleading. “I need your help.”

Lance is still struggling to breathe and waves a hand to try and shut Keith up and stop him from panicking. He nods aggressively, still struggling to breathe and Keith’s mouth snaps shut.

“Wait, really?”

Lance coughs again, his voice coming out in a squeak and he clears his throat. 

“Yeah. Yeah dude. I need a better FAFSA application too.” He shakes his head, exasperated, finally getting ahold of himself enough to speak. “The system is so broken,” he mutters, cleaning up the spilled coffee on the table. 

Keith flops back in his chair, looking stunned.

“You would really do it. You’d legally marry me.”

Lance blushes but tries to brush it off. He’d fantasized about it before but it had never been like this. He’s been in love with Keith for years but this was not what he’d been expecting. 

“Of course I would. I’m not gonna let them kick you out for something like this. That’s bullshit. You’ve worked too hard to get here, fuck that. Besides.” He grins, reclining back in his chair. “I’d be the best husband ever.”

A smile flickers at the corner of Keith’s mouth and he goes soft as Lance gets up to throw away his sodden napkins. “Yeah,” Keith says softly, cheeks pink. “Yeah, you would.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“What kind of a masochist are you?” Allura demands. She puts her hands on her hips as Lance drapes himself dramatically across her bed with a groan. 

He drags her fluffy pink pillow over his face, trying to smother himself. 

“Keith asked you to marry him for student-aid which, stupidest thing I’ve ever heard by the way.” She lifts a hand, staring st him flatly. “And you were stupid enough to say  _ yes _ ?” 

“I know,” Lance whines. 

“You told me you’ve been in love with him since high school.”

“I know.”

“And you’ve known him since grade school.” 

Lance mumbles something from under the pillow he’s trying to suffocate himself with.

“And you want me to be your witness when you go to do the stupid thing  _ tomorrow _ ? Have I got that right?” Her tone is almost scathing and Lance’s stomach twists painfully. 

Lance pulls the pillow off, looking utterly distressed. “I know Allura, I know. I’m fucking in love with him and this is the best-worst thing to ever happen to me because spending my life with him is all I’ve ever wanted and  _ this  _ is how it happens?” He’s upset enough to cry, his eyes burning. 

A breath punches out of him and he turns his head to stare at the ceiling. “If it makes you feel any better he thought about asking you.”

“He’s gay,” she says flatly. 

Lance shrugs. 

“And we’ve only known each other for what? Almost two years? You’re the one who grew up with him.”

“Yeah but Shiro’s his brother, Pidge would never be comfortable enough to do it and neither would Keith, Hunk would but he’s dating Shay and there’s no way Keith would even ask. You’re one of the only other options he really has.” He ticks the options off on his fingers. 

Lance turns on his side, pressing the pillow over his bleeding heart, eyes sad and hurting. “And what else was I supposed to say? He’s worked so hard to get here. He’s fought against everyone who ever said he couldn’t make it; especially after he dropped out of high school. But instead of giving up he got his G.E.D. and now he’s here while  _ also _ working full time. He’s practically killing himself to make this work.” 

Lance huffs, running his fingers through the long fluff of the pillow, staring at where it fades out to white on the ends. 

“Keith is one of the smartest people I’ve ever known but the deck has been so stacked against him that he’s afraid to try.” Lance’s eyes are pleading. “How could I say no?” He searches her expression, looking for answers. 

“He deserves to be here as much as anybody. I’ll be damned if I’m the one to stop him from reaching whatever dreams he has now that he’s found the courage to do so.”

Allura’s expression softens and she goes to sit on the bed next to where he’s lying down, the mattress dipping beneath her weight. 

“I know it’s backwards and stupid but he’s right,” Lance mumbles, tugging at the pillow. “It would give him the support and aid he needs to graduate. He deserves that. If the only thing I have to do is marry him for the next two years and then divorce him so he can live his life it’s worth it.”

Allura’s fingers find their way into Lance’s hair, petting along his scalp as he tries not to cry. “And sacrifice your heart along the way?” she asks. 

Lance swallows thickly, twisting the fluff around his fingers. “If that’s what it takes.” He squeezes the pillow tightly.

Allura looks pitying and Lance’s stomach turns. “And what if you grow to despise him for it?” she asks softly, fingers still on his hair. “Will it be worth it then?”

Lance snuggles closer to the pillow, scooting down the bed to be closer to her and the comfort she’s offering. 

“If he’s happy?” His voice is an agonized whisper, a tear slipping down his temple that he hides in the pillow. “Yeah.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going

“What am I gonna wear!?” Lance tugs at his hair as he starts sorting through his closet. 

Keith rolls his eyes from where he’s lounging across his bed, reading. 

“Just wear jeans and a sweatshirt.” 

Lance looks scandalized, one hand presses over his heart. “Keith, we are getting  _ married _ . How dare you suggest I show up to my own wedding looking anything less than perfect.” 

Keith doesn’t say what he’s thinking, which is that Lance always looks perfect. 

“It’s a courthouse wedding.”

“It’s a  _ wedding _ Keith. It’s  _ our _ wedding.” Lance pouts, arms falling to his sides. Keith feels the rush of adrenaline as Lance says “ours”, hating how much he loves it.

“I wanna look good.” Lance sounds almost sad, like he’s disappointed Keith isn’t more involved. 

Keith tries to ignore how that makes him flush all over. 

“God, I wish I had a suit,” Lance mourns, turning back to his closet, hands on his hips. The movement draws Keith’s eyes to the narrow taper of his waist, up to the breath of his shoulders and want tugs at his stomach. 

Keith’s heart trips at the many images of Lance in a three piece suit that flow into his mind, the way a property fitted suit would hug the shape of him. A groan starts trying to work it’s way out of him and Keith has to close his eyes, struggling to breathe. He doesn’t think he could take it if Lance showed up to their real fake wedding in a suit. 

He swallows thickly, eyes falling back to his book. 

“Just wear the black slacks with the white dress shirt and suspenders.” He turns a page he hasn’t read. 

Lance’s head snaps around. “You like the suspenders?”

Keith flushes and stares harder at the book in his hands, pretending to read. 

“Yeah. They’re classy.” He hopes it doesn’t sound as choked as it feels to say. 

Lance hums thoughtfully. “Okay.” He pulls out the aforementioned shirt and slacks, hanging them up on the back of the door to iron them. He shuffles through the dresser drawer to find his suspenders and adds them as well. 

He steps back to study the outfit. “You’re sure about the black? Not the navy?”

Keith shakes his head without looking up. “No, the black. They’re your favorite.” He swallows his fear and looks up. “And they make your ass look phenomenal.”

Lance hums thoughtfully, stroking his chin. Keith’s heart pounds against his ribs, hoping he hasn’t gone too far. 

“They do don’t they.” He grins and nods sharply. “Black it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, right now this is all I have written for this AU. I hope more crops up soon. I love these two idiots.

The judge looks between them with a frown. Keith swallows nervously but Lance looks utterly nonplussed beside him. 

The judge sighs, looking over their paperwork one last time before removing his glasses. He threads his fingers together, a pinched look coming over his face. 

“I’ve noticed the semester for the local university is starting soon,” he ventures. “We tend to see a spike in couples looking to get married around this time of year.” 

Keith’s heart races, sweat breaking out under his dress shirt but Lance makes a face. 

“Really? Why?” 

The judge narrows his eyes. “Apparently for student aid. Forgive me, but I just don’t believe you’re here for the right reasons.” 

Keith balks, his stomach dropping. 

“Excuse me?” Lance puts his hands on his hips, taking up more space as Keith shrinks. “So you...what? Want me to prove I’m in love with my own fiancé before you’ll marry us?” 

The judge arches an eyebrow at them both. Keith is slowly turning redder, the knot in his stomach twisting painfully. He thinks he’s gonna be sick. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Keith’s heart plummets. He’s going to have to drop out. He can’t afford to stay without that student aid. He’s gonna-

Lance shrugs. “Your funeral.” Before Keith can fully process what’s happening Lance is pulling him into a kiss, tipping Keith’s head where he wants it. 

Adrenaline surges through him as he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the heat of Lance against him, his hands on his face and in his hair, the deep spice of his cologne. 

Keith whines, gripping the front of Lance’s sinfully fitted white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up over forearms like iron. The contrast against his skin is striking and Keith is gone. With Lance’s mouth on his Keith forgets where he is and what’s happening. He loses sight of everything around them except for where they’re pressed together. 

When Keith opens his mouth Lance presses closer, backing Keith into the table. It makes a loud screech as it slides across the floor, Lance bending Keith back against it. Keith grapples to stay upright, to keep Lance close, one hand closing around the suspenders Lance is wearing. His fingers slip, the suspender snapping against Lance’s nipple, making him whine. His hand slips down Keith’s back to his hip with every intention of gripping the ass he’s spent years dreaming about. 

There’s an uncomfortable cough behind them and Keith flinches. Lance breaks the kiss, both of them flushed and breathing heavily. Keith’s heart is hammering, sweat breaking out across his skin. A deep pain throbs inside him and his hands shake. He knows what it’s like to kiss Lance, what he tastes like, how he sounds when he groans. The knowledge damns him. He knows what it’s like to kiss Lance and he wants to cry. Because he’ll never get to do it again. 

The judge clears his throat when they don’t separate. Lance is still pressing Keith into the table, standing between his knees, their bodies flush. His hand flexes on Keith’s lower back where it’s stopped and he thanks whatever gods might be listening that the judge had interrupted when he did. The last thing Lance needs is to grope his best friend. 

Keith’s breath hitches, tasting the damp of Lance’s own breath in his open mouth. Lance steals one last kiss before pulling away. He takes Keith’s hands, helping him stand where he’s half sitting on the table. 

“Happy now?” Lance snaps over his shoulder, straightening Keith’s shirt and ruined hair. He’d spent a solid half hour braiding it and curling the baby hairs that had slipped loose next to Keith’s cheeks. Now it’s all in disarray because Lance can’t keep his damn fingers out of it. 

“Bloody exhibitionist,” he mutters for Keith’s ears only. Both of them are bright red. When Keith swallows he can taste Lance and he almost groans as he licks his lips. 

Lance feels guilt and lust tearing at his ribs, coiling hot and low inside him. He can feel the heat imprint of Keith against him and he does his best to hide a shiver. 

Fuck, what has he done. 

Allura as their witness smooths her skirt, giving Lance a very pointed look he ignores. 

“Very well,” the judge says, clearly uncomfortable. 

He passes them the paperwork and Lance takes it, shirt still rumpled and hair askew. God he looks like Keith just fucked him. The thought shoots to Keith’s rapidly hardening cock and he turns his back to the judge, taking the pen Allura offers him with a mumbled thank you. 

Lance puts the paperwork down on the table they’ve displaced and Keith skims it. He goes to sign and hesitates. 

“We didn’t talk about names,” he whispers, glancing at Lance from the corner of his eye. He hopes Lance doesn’t notice how badly his hand is shaking. 

Lance opens his mouth, staring at the papers before looking at Keith. “Do you want me to take yours?” 

Keith wrinkles his nose, trying out the name in his head. He likes the idea of Lance with his last name, the sound of it making his heart throb painfully, but the rhythm feels off. 

Seeing his face Lance changes his tactic. “We could hyphenate,” he offers, afraid Keith doesn’t want that, doesn’t want his name attached to Lance. The thought hurts. “Kogane-McClain?” 

Keith’s heart skips at the sound of it rolling off Lance’s tongue. The tongue he’d had in his mouth no less than thirty seconds ago. Oh god he’s marrying Lance. 

Instead of answering, because he knows he can’t find his voice, he signs his name  _ Keith Kogane-McClain  _ and tries to ignore how hard it makes his heart clench, how perfect it sounds. 

Lance does the same, Allura signing as their witness before pulling two rings from her pocket. She hands them over and Lance grins, slipping the worn gold band onto Keith’s finger. Allura had picked up both at an antique store the other day. They don’t fit quite right but the weight on Keith’s hand feels like it belongs there. 

He slips the other, nearly identical ring, onto Lance’s finger. Lance takes his hand, dropping a kiss over Keith’s ring. Keith feels his ribs try to compress around his heart and his lungs struggle to work. 

Lance keeps their fingers tangled as he gathers up the paperwork, carrying it back to the judge. 

With their marriage certificate official, the three of them walk out, Lance swinging their hands between them. The judge avoids making eye contact with them the entire time. 

Keith wants to die. This was a terrible idea. 

Allura rolls her eyes at them both. “Alright love birds,” she says dryly. “I’ll leave you two alone.” She steals the paperwork and tucks it into her purse. 

“I’ll go put this somewhere safe so you don’t  _ lose _ it.”

“Hey,” Lance answers, “I would never.”

“You lost your chemistry homework last week,” Keith says flatly. Their fingers are still tangled together. 

Lance lets out an affronted gasp. “And you think I’d lose something as important as our marriage certificate?” 

Keith tries to hide the smile that wants to come out to play. 

“I know you would.” 

Lance gasps again, twirling Keith dramatically before dropping him into a dip that has them both giggling. 

“Never.” He boops Keith on the nose before standing him upright again. “I’ll have you know I’m having that baby framed.” 

Keith flushes. “Do not.”

“It’s too late!” Lance crows. “I’ve made an honest man out of you and now the world deserves to know.”

“Excuse you, I believe  _ I  _ asked you to marry  _ me _ .” 

Lance blows a raspberry and waves his free hand in the air. “Semantics.”

In spite of everything, Keith smiles. He feels the weight lift from his chest. If he has to be real fake married to somebody he’s glad it’s Lance. At least Lance knows how to make him happy. 

“You’re both disgusting,” Allura interrupts, cutting off Keith’s train of thought before it can get mushy. 

“I’ll see you in class.” She waves over her shoulder before walking to her car. 

Lance turns back to Keith. “So. Now that we’re married what would you like to do as husband and husband?”

Keith blinks at him dumbly. “Uhhh…”

“Cause I think we deserve dinner.” He taps his chin thoughtfully before giving a firm nod. “Yup, I’m buying you dinner.”

Keith snorts. “It better be cheap, you’re broke as fuck.” 

Lance points at Keith. “You got me there.” 

He continues to chatter idly, Keith walking beside him, happy to let Lance fill the silence. He spins the ring on his finger with his thumb. 

It feels a lot heavier than it did before. 

Lance swings their entwined hands together, whistling as he all but skips down the sidewalk next to Keith. 

“So, where are we going for dinner?” Lance asks again, clearly intent on this.

Keith blanches, gait smooth and sedate beside Lance’s balter. “It’s barely noon.”

“Oh, so what?” Lance teases, his eyes sparkling. “Let me take you to dinner.” He spins on his heel, walking backwards ahead of Keith. “We just got married Keith, let me take you to dinner. Anywhere you want. My treat.” 

Keith pulls a face. “With what money?”

“What about that Bluestem place?” Lance asks, blatantly ignoring the jibe. He’s actually been saving up to treat Keith to exactly this for his birthday. This seems like just as fitting an occasion. 

Keith snorts, wrinkling his nose. “You hate it there. You said it’s stuffy.”

“That’s because it is,” Lance argues playfully. He lifts a finger in the air as if to prove his point. “But we're already dressed. And besides.  _ You _ like it.” His pace slows, finally coming to a stop. His thumb strokes over Keith’s knuckle as he faces him. “Let me treat you to something you love.”

Keith feels his cheeks warming under the attention and averts his eyes.  _ I love you _ , his traitorous brain whispers and Keith has to bite his tongue to keep from letting it slip free. 

“Please?” Lance’s soft sincerity is what finally does Keith in. He caves, nodding to himself and he doesn’t have to see Lance’s face to know he’s beaming. 

“Great! This gives me time to call and make sure they’re available tonight.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last update for the night. If you haven't gone back to the last chapter PLEASE do so. I did a bit of modifying to the end. Just browse the last few paragraphs for more delicious idiots in love. I have one last chapter planned for this that wraps everything up. I'm sorry I can't give this the 50k pining it desperately deserves. I hope what I have will suffice.

By the time Monday rolls around all of their friends know they’ve gotten married. There are congratulations all around, questions, accusations, and veiled comments from both Hunk and Allura, all of which Lance pointedly avoids. Keith fumbles through an explanation about financial aid but Lance doesn’t bother. He takes it all in stride, letting people make up their own minds and only clarifying if they bother to ask. Or when a look from one of his friends probes too deep.

Shortly after, Keith stops wearing his ring. 

~

“Someone’s not wearing their ring,” Lance teases. He’s sitting upside down in a beanbag chair and playing on his DS nearby as Keith tries to study. 

Keith’s hand twitches and he looks down at his bare finger, trying not to spin the ring that isn’t there. 

“You ashamed to be married to me Keith?” Lance’s grin is lopsided when he tilts his head to look at Keith, hair askew as it catches on the carpet.

“No,” Keith snaps, cheeks pink. It comes out angrier than he’d meant and he closes his hand into a fist, trying to stop the habit he’d managed to form in a matter of hours. “It just didn’t fit,” he says defensively. “It kept slipping over my knuckle so I just took it off.” He shifts uncomfortably, hoping Lance can’t hear the racing of his heart. It’s not supposed to be a big deal. 

“The marriage might be legal but it’s not like it’s real or anything.” Keith forces himself to sound casual. “We don’t have to wear the rings. It’s not like the judge is gonna come check or something,” he mumbles. 

Lance’s heart sinks. The words cut deeper than he’d expected and he throws on the best poker face he has to try and hide it. 

Right. He should have known better than to expect Keith to wear his ring. Their marriage was legal but by no means real. 

“True.”

“And you’re not wearing yours either,” Keith accuses, desperate to redirect the attention away from himself.

“Oh.” Lance stares at his hand, missing the weight of the ring on his finger. “Yeah, same reason.” He swipes idly at the bare skin. It’s only been a few days but he already misses the feel of it. 

“The fit was driving me nuts. Couldn’t get used to the weight of it.”  _ Liar _ , his brain hisses and Lance shoves the thought away. He’d sent the ring in to be resized but he’d intended to put it back on when it was finished. But if Keith has taken his off...maybe it really didn’t mean anything to him, not the way it did to Lance. Would it be weird now to put the ring on when it comes back in? 

Lance bites his lip. It feels like he’s swallowed razor blades. 

He almost drops his DS as he sits up, burying the hurt as deep as he can. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower before dinner.” He taps Keith on the knee with his knuckles before rolling to his feet. 

“Don’t take all the hot water,” Keith scolds. 

“No promises.” Lance's voice lilts as he heads for the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way and hoping Keith doesn’t catch the wounded look on his face.

Keith waits until he hears the door shut and the water run before reaching up to touch the ring under his shirt.

He’d slipped it onto the chain with Shiro’s dog tags so he wouldn’t lose it since it kept falling off. Maybe getting rings had been a mistake, a stupid indulgence on his part, but he’d wanted them. He’d wanted them the minute he’d seen them in the case at the antique store. Wanted to see a ring on Lance’s finger that belonged to him. To know Lance had taken it off, that it had meant so little, hurt. 

Keith clutches the ring to his chest where it rests over his aching heart.

Lance may never love him back but that doesn’t mean Keith will ever stop. The rings meant something to him. They still do. He’d meant every promise he’d ever made that day, every promise the rings represented. He has no intention of ever taking it off. He’d given his heart to Lance years ago, whether he knew it or not. There’s no getting it back now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional fallout~ And some cute Lance/Allura BrOTP

Allura is startled but not surprised to come back to her dorm to find Lance is already there. Exasperated and a little concerned, but not surprised. She’d given him a key after all. 

He has his hair pushed back with a headband and he’s wearing a face mask with his comfort pajamas. Allura glances at the clock and realizes it’s only three in the afternoon. 

She puts her keys in the bowl and kicks off her shoes. 

“Whatever it is it must be bad.” 

Lance hugs his favorite of her pillows to his chest and doesn’t answer. 

She makes a thoughtful hum and comes over to kiss the top of his head, mentally canceling whatever plans she had for the day. 

“Give me a sec okay?” 

Lance nods dumbly and Allura grabs a pair of sweats and an old band tee. She quickly changes and takes down her hair before twisting it into a sloppy bun and taking off her makeup. 

She makes both of them something to drink and puts on her own mask before going to sit next to Lance on the bed. 

“Okay, spill.”

She passes him his drink and Lance fiddles with it more than he drinks it. 

“Hey.” She reaches out and gently tugs on his ear. “Talk to me  _ Lancito _ . What’s going on?”

Lance pouts. “Only my  _ mama _ gets to call me that.” 

Allura smiles. “Got you to talk to me didn’t it?”

Lance groans and finally takes a drink. 

“So come on. Out with it.” She pokes him in the leg with a fuzzy sock-clad foot. “You look like the world’s ended.” 

Lance bites his lip and the pained expression on his face draws Allura up short. 

“Oh...it’s bad huh?” Her voice is soft and maybe that’s what finally breaks himself 

Lance’s face pinches and he looks away as tears prick at his eyes. 

“ _ Cariño _ , what’s happened?” 

Lance sniffles and rubs at his eyes. “This is so stupid,” he mutters. He’s tense and withdrawn but allows Allura to pull him into a hug, trying not to get pink clay all over her shirt. 

“He doesn’t love me.” The words stick in his throat like brambles. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Allura rubs his back, hurting for her friend and wishing he weren’t so heartsick. 

“He took off the ring. I was only half kidding when I suggested it in the first place and he agreed to it and I thought-” Lance grinds his teeth to keep from saying what he’s thinking, that he thought it meant something. 

“But he took it off today. I don’t know if he just threw it away or what but it’s gone and now it’ll be weird if mine comes in and I just start wearing it again and I  _ want _ to.” 

“Do I need to kill him?”

Lance snorts, an ugly sound caught up in the tears and he pulls away. 

“He didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Allura narrows her eyes at him in warning. “He’s hurting you.”

“I’m hurting  _ myself _ ,” Lance corrects, his heart heavy. “None of this is Keith’s fault,” he sniffles. “Not really. I’m the one who agreed to this, who’s making more of it than it is.” 

He wipes carefully at his eyes, trying not to smear wet clay. 

“I was just stupid enough to think I could trick him into falling in love with me.”

“He literally asked you to marry him Lance.”

“For  _ money, _ ” he argues. “And it’s a  _ great _ idea. It cheats the system and you know I’m all for that but-“ His expression crumples. “Nothing has really changed but everything is different and it’s all so much harder now. He’s my  _ husband _ Allura. He has my last fucking name. 

“I’ve literally dreamed of this but I still can’t have him.” Lances shoulders sag and he slumps into the pillow in his lap. “He’s still not mine. Not like I want him to be.”

Allura’s lips press into a disapproving mou. “How could you possibly think Keith doesn’t love you?”

Lance scoffs. “Yes, okay, I get it. Keith is my best friend and loves me and platonic love is important and all that shit but he doesn’t love me the way I want. Not the way I love him.” 

Allura tries not to roll her eyes. She loves Lance but he can be willfully blind sometimes. She’s seen the way Keith looks at him when he isn’t paying attention. Seen the way he exists around him. Like they’re two halves that just fit together like they were meant to. If Keith doesn’t love Lance he’s a liar.

“I don’t know. He looked ready to let you fuck him agaisnt the table in the courthouse,” she says smoothly, taking a sip of her drink. 

Lance chokes, his cheeks burning when he gathers the courage to look at her. “Was it that bad?” he squeaks. 

Allura gives him a flat look. “Sweetie, you were about to eat him alive.” 

Lance buries his face in his hands, mask be damned. 

“I’m sorry,” he groans. “I have no self-control.” 

Allura snorts. “Obviously. It’s a miracle he doesn’t know you’re so far gone on him.”

“I think it helps we’re both idiots.”

Allura makes a face to the far wall, muttering into her drink. “You got that right.”

“Oh fuck you.” Lance shoves her into the pillows playfully and they both dissolve into giggles. 

“Go fuck Keith,” she throws back, glass held to the side to keep from spilling. “Get over all that unresolved sexual tension.” She wiggles her eyebrows at him, jabbing him in the side with her foot. 

“Oh my god, please stop talking.”

“What’s wrong? Need a witness to get it up?” she goads. “Should I go get the judge back for you?”

Lance snatches up a pillow and lunges for her, his cheeks warm beneath the cracking mask.

“I’m gonna smother you,” he threatens. 

Allura squeals and makes a run for it, glass still held aloft as she rolls out of bed. 

“You’re gonna make me drop my croissant!” she shrieks as she all but sprints from the room, leaving Lance to dissolve into a fit of giggles on the bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. It’s been a hot second huh. Enjoy the last installment.

Lance turns, examining his reflection in the mirror. The white and gold shoes he’s wearing sparkle as he does, the metallic gold heels flashing. 

Lance puts his hands on his hips, adjusting the garter belt around his waist one last time before he’s satisfied. 

The lingerie fits him perfectly, the pink lace hugging across his chest. He’s always wanted to buy some but never knew where to go or who to ask. When Allura had surprised him with it he’d flushed in embarrassed delight. Allura had given him a kiss on the cheek, congratulated him on his marriage, and given him a saucy wink. She’d told him to have fun before Lance had chased her out of the apartment. 

Thankfully Keith hadn’t been there and Lance has never been very good at resisting temptation. 

He snaps a few quick pictures, sending them off to Allura before tossing his phone on the bed. 

He’s turning to admire his ass in the mirror when the door opens. 

Lance nearly breaks an ankle when he loses his balance in surprise as Keith walks in. 

Both of them stumble, Keith freezing in place as his bag falls off his shoulder and hits the floor, the same as his jaw. 

Lance feels his face burn as Keith stares, his eyes traveling the length of him in a way that makes Lance’s breath shallow.

Keith opens his mouth to say something but it takes him a moment. In the end he drags in a deep breath before running a hand through his hair the way he does when he’s flustered. 

“Jesus,” he murmurs, finally looking away. His eyes keep flicking back and forth like he can’t help it and Lance finds himself almost preening under the attention. 

The more time that passes without Keith freaking out on him the more Lance begins to relax, posture opening which just draws Keith’s attention all the more. 

“I thought you had class,” he manages, still uncomfortable. 

Keith scratches at the back of his neck. “I did. I do. I just-“ He gestures at his head. “Migraine,” he stumbles. “So I ditched.” His eyes flick up to meet Lance’s. His cheeks are warm, the color impossible to miss against his fair skin. 

Lance’s skin prickles under the attention, flushing warm with it. Keith’s reaction sends a thrill through him.

“I didn’t expect…” He clears his throat awkwardly and Lance puts his hands on his hips. That electric burn is back as Keith’s eyes drop with the movement. 

Lance puffs his chest out. 

“Do you like it?” He turns in a slow circle, feeling the drag of Keith’s eyes as he does. “It’s a wedding gift from Allura.” He winks as he finishes he’s circuit. Keith chokes. “Pretty sure it’s more for you than me,” he teases. 

Keith flushes to the roots of his hair and hides behind his hand. “Oh my god.” 

Lance pouts. “Aw, what’s a matter baby?” He crosses the room, draping his arms over Keith’s shoulders. “Don’t like your present?” He twirls a lock of dark hair between his fingers at the back of Keith’s neck. He can feel the heat radiating from the skin there and it sends another thrill straight to his half hard cock.

It’s not the first time they’ve seen each other naked but somehow this feels different. It’s more personal, more vulnerable. More sexual. The air is charged between them like the moment before a lightning strike and Lance wonders if he’s going to be burned. 

Keith’s eyes are dark when they lift to meet Lance’s, hands held stiffly at his sides like he’s afraid he’ll touch if he moves. Lance wants him to touch. He steps a fraction closer, the heels making him tower over Keith. 

Keith’s breath is shallow, heat radiating off him as Lance plays with his hair. It sends goosebumps over Keith’s skin.

Lance’s heart is in his throat as he takes a leap. “You gonna unwrap me or what?” he whispers, voice coming out in a rasp. He means to say it teasingly but it lands more seriously than he’d intended. It hangs in the air, heavy with want. An invitation. One that has the potential to entirely ruin them.

Keith looks almost frightened and Lance can see the conflict in his eyes. 

“I-”

For a moment, Lance thinks he’ll do it, that he’ll take him by the hips and back Lance into the bed, peel the lace off him a piece at a time. And then he’s ducking away instead, lowering his head and trying to move past him. 

“Keith-”

His hand lands on Keith’s chest, freezing him in place before he can get very far. That’s when Lance feels it; the small hard ring beneath his shirt, the wrong weight and shape to be Shiro’s dog tags. 

Lance’s heart leaps and falls before slamming into overdrive, rocking him on his feet. His hand shakes as he reaches for the chain against Keith’s neck, lifting it away. 

Keith catches his wrist, holding him there, the ring still hidden beneath his shirt. He swallows thickly, still avoiding eye contact.

“Keith…” 

Lance waits, lets Keith decide what’s going to happen next, giving him a chance to run again because he deserves that and then lifts the chain free. He gets a flash of metal, the sound of Shiro’s tags clicking together before they and the ring slide past Keith’s fingers. They swing in the air before coming to a stop, the little sapphire nestled into a heavy silver band flashing. 

Lance feels his mouth go dry at the sight of the familiar ring. He swallows audibly. 

“You…” It comes out breathy. 

Keith stares at the floor, his cheeks flushed. “Never took it off,” he admits in a faint whisper. “It just- kept falling off.” He finally looks up at Lance, something in his eyes pleading, begging him to understand. “I didn’t want to lose it.” 

Lance stares at the ring, feeling numb. His expression hardens and he marches away from Keith. Panic has Keith following after him. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you-”

Lance rips open the drawer to his desk, throwing things, shoving them out of the way and grabs something. He turns and opens his hand, the simple gold band resting in his palm as he shows it to Keith. 

Keith swallows the words in his throat and stares. 

“I didn’t take it off because it didn’t matter,” Lance says, his voice coming out dry and rough. “I lied. I sent it out to be resized.” He turns the ring so Keith can see the inside of the band where a date has been carved inside. 

“And I had it engraved.” He bites his lip as Keith takes the ring in shaking fingers. 

“Keith you’re my best friend,” he says softly, shoulders slumping. This is it. “And I’ve been in love with you for three years.” 

His expression falls as Keith stares at the ring. “I didn’t agree to marry you just for student-aid,” Lance whispers. His heart aches and he feels tears burn at his eyes. “I did it because I wanted to. Because I  _ want  _ to be married to you. And I know that’s a lot-” 

Keith clutches the ring in his fist, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him into a kiss. He’s always been more action than words but for once Lance doesn’t mind, not if it has Keith kissing him like this, kissing him like he had in the courthouse.

He clutches Keith by the face, trying to pull him closer, overwhelmed with emotion, crashing on fear and adrenaline and relief. 

By the time they have to break apart for air Lance is panting wetly and aching in his pink lace panties. 

Keith’s fingers curl over the bare skin of Lance’s back, shuddering at the contact. 

“So beautiful,” he rasps against Lance’s mouth. “God, you’re  _ so _ -” He kisses Lance hard, backing him to the bed before he realizes he’s doing it. 

Lance puts a hand to Keith’s chest, groping for the ring hanging over his heart. Keith misinterprets it and backs off. 

“Put it on.” Lance pants, skin flushed with want and it takes him a moment to think clearly. “The ring,” he chokes, pulling at the chain. “Put it on.” He says it against Keith’s mouth.

Keith yanks the necklace off, fumbling to pull the ring free. 

Lance is too impatient to wait and drags Keith into another kiss, trying to kick his heels off at the same time. 

“Don’t-” Keith interrupts, helping him catch his balance. 

Lance stops, rebalancing his weight and grins. He’s flushed, lips plump, hair mussed, looking like something out of a fantasy.

“You like the heels?”

Keith blushes but nods, fingers stroking over Lance’s arm where he holds him. 

“Okay.” 

Keith takes his hand and slips the gold band onto Lance’s finger where it belongs. He kisses it before letting Lance do the same to him, pulling him onto the bed. 

“Wait-“ Lance puts a hand to Keith’s chest again. “Your migraine-“

Keith shuts him up with a kiss. “I lied.”

It’s the last complaint Lance makes. 


End file.
